


Nefarious Wicked Villainy

by vipjuly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipjuly/pseuds/vipjuly
Summary: Castiel revels in the things he loves about Dean.





	Nefarious Wicked Villainy

**Author's Note:**

> writer's block: how i work through it.  
> an exercise in vocabulary and pacing.  
> i don't publish these pieces because they're so short and have no real substance to them; they're my wandering brain trying to jot down whatever words i can hold onto.

Dean’s mouth is wicked.

When he’s tossing out insults, quoting ridiculous movies, shoving food into it, it’s easy to forget about the latent power lurking within. 

But when he smirks, when he chuckles, when he puts his mouth in places Castiel used to pray to God for forgiveness before touching, the intensity and talent of it is overwhelming.

Splayed out on Dean’s bed wearing nothing but brands of hickies Castiel comes undone - but he doesn’t come, undone. He holds onto the ledge, knuckles white, feet dangling over the abyss that Dean pushes him towards with astronomical force. He won’t find his release until Dean says he can.

This is his release.

Relinquishing all of his control, submitting and handing himself over to Dean wholly and fully and trusting Dean like he’s never trusted anyone. 

His toes curl when Dean swallows him down. His head presses back into the mess of pillows when Dean’s tongue works him open. 

Dean’s mouth is wicked and his hands are villainous. 

When he’s tinkering with his car, fixing a sandwich, or gesticulating wildly with them when he talks it’s easy to forget about the dormant influence they contain. 

But when he plays guitar, when he rolls up his sleeves, when he runs his fingers through Castiel’s hair, the magnitude and capability of them is breathtaking. 

Dean’s hands are experienced and expertly bring Castiel to the brink with hardly any effort. Yet it’s with monumental effort that Castiel has to keep himself from barreling straight through the finish line, and he is finely rewarding for keeping himself at bay.

This is his release.

Dean does nothing but take care of him. 

He whimpers when Dean’s fingers pluck at his nipples. He reaches to hold his legs open while Dean’s fingers tear him apart.

Dean’s mouth is wicked, his hands are villainous, and his cock is nefarious.

When he’s lounging casually on the couch, standing in line at the grocery store, or laughing over a beer with his brother, it’s easy to forget about the inert persuasion it holds.

But when his eyes darken, when his skin flushes with arousal, when he palms himself through his jeans and bites his lip while Castiel undresses, the momentous proficiency of how he wields it is dizzying. 

Every time Dean sinks into Castiel’s body Castiel’s eyes roll back in his head, his entire frame trembles with pain-pleasure, and his brain sinks into the most beautiful, serene depths lined with wildflowers, a calm breeze, and green green green. Having sex with Dean is nothing and everything Castiel thought it would be the first time he laid eyes on him. Having sex with Dean reminds Castiel that there is still good in this world, that things are worth fighting for, worth saving - including himself. 

This is his release. 

He doesn't orgasm until all three - mouth, hands, cock - work together in symbiosis to utterly destroy him.

When he orgasms he forgets everything but the feel of Dean in him, on him, around him.

Eyes closed, Castiel catches his breath. 

Wicked mouth. Villainous hands. Nefarious cock.

Their eyes meet.

Dean smiles.

He's perfect.

Castiel will happily drown in this nefarious wicked villainy.

This release.

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/deansdaisydukes)


End file.
